Zamek jak z baśni.. cz. 2
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku znów zobaczyliśmy 18 "starych" uczestników znanych z poprzednich serii, a byli to Eva, Noah, Justin, Ezekiel, Izzy, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, i Owen. Poznaliśmy 4 nowych: Erica, Sierrę, Astrid i Bryanta. Podzielili się - a tak właściwie ja ich podzieliłem - na dwie drużyny: "Błędnych Rycerzy" i "Rżące rumaki". Czy to nie trwa już czasem za długo? Czy moja fryzura nadal zadziwia widzów swym wyglądem? Oglądacie Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!!! (muzyczka tytułowa) Chris: I jak? Zwiedziliście już zamek? Trent: Tak, jest czadowy! Chris: To dobrze się składa, bo tu właściwie toczyć się będzie cała akcja: ceremonie, nagrody, zadania.. jednakże nie będziecie tu mieszkać. Heather: Pff.. pewnie przygotowałeś nam jakąś śmierdzącą grotę.. Chris: Coś w tym stylu.. Chodźcie za mną! Ezekiel: Już nie mogę się doczekać! (dotarli do kilku starych, wieśniackich domków z kamienia) Chris: Tu będziecie sypiali! Courtney: Chyba żartujesz.. Chris: Ależ nie! Jeść będziecie w rycerskiej jadłodajni obok, a zwierzać się - w stylowym wychodku XVIII wieku. A teraz przygotujcie się do pierwszego zadania! W wychodku Sierra: Ah, moje pierwsze zadanie w "Totalnej Porażce"! Mam nadzieję, że mnie polubią.. Heather: Aż mi się niedobrze robi na samą myśl o tym wszystkim. Owen: Ahh te średniowieczne klimaty są ODJAZDOWE!! Astrid: DJ jest po prostu boski przez duże B! yyy.. chyba tego nie pokażecie, co? Noah: Mam nadzieję, że będę się mógł wykazać intelektualnie.. Chris: Macie pół godziny.. Potem spotykamy się przed zamkiem. (za pół godziny; przed zamkiem) Chris: Witajcie giermkowie i damy dworu! Bryant: Siemano Chris, oto jestem - przyszła gwiazda ekranu! Gwen: Uhhh, zamknij się Bryant.. W wychodku Bryant: I tak wiem, że na mnie leci..!! Chris: Kontynuując.. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie wspiąć się do okien tych oto wież, znaleźć wyznaczony przedmiot i samodzielnie wyjść z zamku. Macie do dyspozycji tylko tę linę, po której wespniecie się po murze. Uwaga, w zamku jest mnóstwo pułapek! W wychodku Ezekiel: Uhh, mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnę znów jako pierwszy.. a co do zadania to Chris ma raczej dziwne pomysły.. Eric: (gwiżdże i czyta gazetę) Eva: Pierwsza część zadania to coś dla mnie.. Izzy: U, jakie ekstremalne zadanie, kocham takie tajemnice i w ogóle, hahahah! Astrid: To kto rzuca linę? DJ: W 2 klasie gimnazjum zdobyłem mistrzowstwo w rzutach hakiem. Chyba bym się nadawał.. Astrid: Myślę, że doskonale sobie z tym poradzisz.. (wręcza mu linę) Bryant: Dajcie te linę mi, umiem perfecto rzucać hakiem w cel, jestem zawodowcem. Lindsay: Ok. (wręcza linę Bryantowi) Bryant rzuca hakiem kilkakrotnie, podczas gdy Astrid z drużyny "Błędnych Rycerzy" jest już w wieży. W końcu Leshawna jednym pchnięciem rzuca go na ziemię, łapie linę i zaczepia ją o okiennice. Jak narazie Rycerze są na prowadzeniu. Owen: Mam lęk wysokości, za nic tam nie wejdę! Courtney: Co? Przecież musimy wygrać! Owen: Przepraszam, nic na to nie poradzę.. (w tym momencie Owen puścił bąka) Heather: Opamiętaj się, spaślaku! Gwen: Hmmm.. mam pewien pomysł.. (Gwen związała Owena liną, która niestety była za krótka by objąć całego Owena) Heather: I co teraz zrobimy? Zaraz przegramy pierwszy etap!! Geoff: Kolo, jak wejdziesz na górę oddam Ci mój obiad! Owen: ŻAAAAAARCIEEEEEE!!!!! (Owen bez używania liny wspiął się do okiennicy; przez chwilę Rycerze mieli problem by go wciągnąć do okna, ale na szczęście Owen swoim tyłkiem i zapałem wyłamał mury) Trent: Hej, tam na dole! Pospieszcie się trochę, bo przegramy! Leshawna: Ok, ok.. Chris: Obie drużyny idą łeb w łeb - chyba w tym etapie mamy remis! Sierra: Chrisss! Skąd mamy wiedzieć jakiego przedmiotu szukać? Chris: Instrukcje znajdziecie na ścianie! Na ścianach w obu wieżach były malunki pucharu, z którego pili niegdyś królowie. Wskazówki trzeba było zapamiętać. I z tym właśnie doskonale poradził sobie Noah, na czym zyskały Rżące Rumaki. Błędni Rycerze długo błądzili w poszukiwaniu naczynia z winy Erica. Jednak w końcu obie drużyny znalazły tajemniczy przedmiot. Ale nigdzie nie było mapy do wyjścia.. Obie drużyny biegły już do met. Pierwsi byli Błędni Rycerze! Rżące Rumaki wciąż błądziły gdzieś po zamku.. Bridge: To może tutaj? (otwiera kolejne drzwi) Pozostałe rumaki: Nie.. Duncan: A tutaj? Trent: Nie.. Sierra: A tuuuuu... (gdy nacisnęła klamkę uruchomiła zapadnię.. cała drużyna wpadła do jakiegoś pokoju gdzie pod stołem chował się Eric) Justin: Kuzyn Eric? Co ty tu robisz?! Eric: O, znalazłeś mnie! Gwen powiedziała, że puchar bawi się z nami w chowanego to się schowałem, nie? W wychodku Ezekiel: Eric, bez urazy stary, ale jesteś mądry jak baba! Czyli, że głupi, hehehe Trent: Uhhh.. pewnie mówiła to z sarkazmem.. chodź z nami, przecież cię tu tak nie zostawimy.. Eric: Co to "sarkazm"..? Duncan: Ehhh, nie mamy czasu na tłumaczenia zaraz twoja.. ej, skoro on jest tu to znaczy, że Błędni Rycerze przegrali, tak? Bridgette: Tak, a to znaczy, że... wygraliśmy! WHOOOOHOO! Leshawna: Tak, tak, tylko musimy znaleźć wyjście z tego zamczyska.. Po godzinie Rżące Rumaki dotarły na metę. Oczywiście Błędni Rycerze byli wściekli na Erica za to co zrobił. Rżące rumaki w nagrodę mogły zjeść obiad w 'zamczystej' kuchni i nie musieli jeść wymiocin Chefa. Chris: No więc pora na pierwszą ceremonię.. Ciekawy jestem na kogo oddaliście swe głosy.. zaraz.. przecież ja to wiem! W Wychodku Heather: Eric.. Przez tego głąba przegraliśmy kolację przy świecach! DJ: Wybacz kolo, ale spaprałeś sprawę.. Astrid: Nie mam wyboru, Eric.. przez niego przegraliśmy 1. zadanie! Geoff: Eric. Courtney: Eric jest głupszy niż najgłupsza osoba na świecie! Chris: Tym razem ten kto nie dostanie korony musi się udać na Wzgórze Wstydu i odjechać Bryczką Przegranych.. Gwen, Owen, Astrid, Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Eva, DJ, Geoff.. Harold, Eric.. któryś z was będzie musiał opuścić nasz zamek.. Ostatnia korona wędruje do.. Harolda! Eric, opuszczasz nas. Jednak dobry wygląd nie wszystko może wynagrodzić, bo niestety inteligencja w tym programie też jest potrzebna. Teraz udasz się na Wzgórze Wstydu. Eric: Co się dzieje? ... Chris: Niestety, ze względu na dzieci, nie pozwolono mi opublikować dalszych scen tego odcinka - i wcześniejszych - w których Gwen usiłuje zabić Erica.. Zatem to już wszystko na dziś.. żegnajcie! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki